Suika Ibuki
frame|right Introduction Suika Ibuki, a cheerful little drunken Oni girl with the ability to manipulate density, and a friend to Reimu and Yukari. Suika is patriotic to Oni so she enjoys drinking and is passionate about joyful festivals, but underneath her playful and tipsy outer persona is a very cunning and powerful being that possesses extreme raw strength and energy. Suika's playstyle isn't much different from her personality. She may seem haphazard even in highly experienced and skilled hands, but Suika really packs quite a punch when she actually lands just about anything. But instead of randomly attacking and hoping to land hits, formulating a gameplan for Suika usually consists of punishing the opponent for poor movement. Suika is able to cover wide areas with both bullet and melee moves pretty easily. In addition to covering space, Suika is also really good at pressuring the opponent into moving, since a lot of her mixups and bullets can result in heavy consequences if the opponent doesn't move. Thus, forcing your opponent to move so you can hit them, or packing on the pressure if they don't move. Normal Moves Close 5A: Her old 5A, fast arm swing punch. Hits high f.5A: Old 6A, forward gourd on a string. Hits high f.5A: Charged 5A, longer range than 5A, high crush. 5AAAA: Her old 5A, then the animations of punches for her 66A, then her old 22A. First two hits are mids, third hit is a high, fourth hit is a high crush. As of 1.02, this combo no longer whiffs at mid-range. 2A: Old 2B, doesn't seem as broken as the old one though. Hits low. 6A: A mid-range flamethrower. Wallslams. Does not drain spirit orbs because this is a high hitting melee move. 6A: Same as 6A, but has longer range. High guardcrush, also melee. 3A: Her old 22B animation. Hits low. 3A: Charged version. Low crush. 2B: Her old 2A, takes an orb, hits low. 2B: Charged version, takes an orb, hits low, deals two spirit damage on incorrect block. 66A: Her old 66A. Does not graze, but seems better! First hit mid, Second hit high. Two orbs on wrongblock. On block, use 236b to prevent punish. On hit, 421b hj9 j.A j.6A 6B. The 6B is dependent on how many of the babies land. If someone lazy lands 66A, any 623B, alt or otherwise, works. Main 623B does the most damage. 66B: Her old 3DB. Hits low. Her only move with startup graze. Also grazes throughout animation. Maximum 3 hits. 3 orbs on wrongblock. If the opponent starts with a wrongblock, they can switch inbetween hits. 66C: LOLIBALL. Hits high. After a bit of startup, this attack has graze frames throughout. If the opponent is too far away and the loliball ends in front of them, prepare to be punished. On both block or hit, an opening develops in which Suika falls down like a retard to the floor. Here, there are three options: if blocked, take the punishment as if whiffing a DP; 623B/C; alt 236B/C. The dive leaves its own punishable opening afterward, but comes with a chance to punish greedy opponents. The genki dama, on the other hand, leaves no ground opening. Instead, the bullet itself can be grazed and punished, but by then you should have dashed away or in. j.A: Old jA, you will be using this much more than IaMP. Hits high. If you're using j.A to approach, be careful of characters whose jump attacks have forward hit boxes. Also, be sure to press A at the last second. Otherwise, you're giving away your intent too early and your opponent can counter (SCREAM DRAGONPUNCH!). j.6A: Old jB, Generally used after jA in combos. With its fairly nice active frames and long horizontal hit box, it makes a good air fishing move. Hits high. Recoils on execution. You can't combo j.B j.B like in IaMP, but a cute thing to try is dodging bullets if there's nothing else available. j.2A: Old j2A, ground slams on hit. Hits high. Can be used to cross-up on opponent's wakeup for added lulz if they try to roll behind you. Decent reach; with perfect timing, this can counter-hit into various bullets and air combos. j.8A: Animation is her old 3DA but...she flies in the air like a helicopter. Think Robo Ky. Absolutely silly-looking. Can be used to stall in the air or punish air ukemi if the opponent tries to escape with graze. Doesn't do much damage, but it's damned funny seeing lolicopter hit things. Bullet Moves 5B: Fires a bouncing white bullet that bounce off the floor until collision with other bullets or opponents. Can destroy other bullets without exploding themselves, so they're good for annoying things like Alice doll barrages and some of Yuyuko's butterflies. 5B: After a short charge, fires 3 bouncing white bullets. 6B: Suika throws a fireball at the opponent. On collision with any bullet, the fireball explodes in a short radius and destroys any other nearby opposing bullets. If the opponent is in the air, the fireball tracks upward to meet them at a maximum of roughly 40 degrees. j.B: Air version of 5B. The maximum bounce of the bullet is roughly half of the screen vertically when as far away as possible. j.B: Air version of 5B. j.6B: Air version of 6B. If the opponent is below Suika, the bullet goes down at a maximum angle of about 40 degrees. 5C: Tosses a cluster bomb that moves slightly forward. After a short distance, it explodes into 18 smaller ones in a circle. The cluster itself can not be nullified, but taking hits can cancel the detonation. If blocked on center, where all 18 bullets instantly hit the opponent, they lose slightly more than two orbs. 6C: Same as 5C, with more horizontal distance. Viewed from one corner to the other, its distance is roughly half the screen. 2C: Similar to 5C, but instead thrown from a crouching position. Travels less horizontally than 5C, but it covers a large area directly above, in front of, and slightly behind, Suika. j.C: Air version of 5C j.6C: Air version of 6C Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Hisoutensoku Skill Cards Spellcards Missing Purple Power Suika's Lv.4 "giant" spellcard. This has been given a variety of nicknames, such as: uberloli, biggie size, purple drank, giant, and various others. In this form Suika possesses super armor and can walk, jump, and perform serveral different attacks on the ground and in the air. They are as follows: :Attacks: * Activation pose. When the spellcard is activated, the pose contains a hitbox roughly the size of Suika's new form. Hits mid and is air blockable. This activation pose naturally combos into standing A. * Backturned neutral standing (Backturned Horn). Unblockable and grazable. While Suika is standing still she sways back, and her horn contains a small hitbox roughly half the size of the horn in the foreground, when she is fully leaned backwards. Though the hitbox is small and there's some startup before it appears during the standing animation, the fact that it's unblockable makes it rather useful at times. Note that the standing animation can be reset by taking a step forward/backward, which is faster to hit with the horn again than allowing the animation to fully cycle on it's own. Horn, horn, standing A is a valid combo. * Forward Walking. Hits mid, unairblockable and is melee. The leg and foot in the background (Suika's "left foot" when facing right) contains a hitbox while walking. The hitbox extends from he waist to her foot and is roughly as wide has her foot, then at foot-level it has an increased horizontal range (wider than her foot). * Jump (headbutt): When Suika jumps either vertically or diagonally, she gains a hitbox while ascending, her head tilted upwards, resulting in a Mario-style headbutt. Hits high (can GC on wrongblock but whiffs crouchers), air blockable. The hitbox extends from her fingertips on both hands, horizontally, and from her fingers to her forehead, vertically. * Standing A: Forward punch. Hits high, unairblockable, unwrongblockable. Whiffs short crouching characters. * Standing B: Downward punch. Hits low and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. * Standing C: Upwards punch. Hits high and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. The hitbox for this is gigantic, there is a hitbox between her legs (past the collision box), and from the knees up to her hair, and an additional hitbox surrounding her whole arm. This allows it to hit even crouching opponents at close range. This attack also produces projectiles at top of punch. * 2B/C: Suika pounds the ground creating a slow moving wave of earth that will cross the entire bottom of the screen. Moves slightly faster than Suika and continues until it runs off screen. Doesn't seem to be any difference between versions * j.A: Jumping kick. Hits high and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. Pretty decent move, the hit box covers both of her feet entirely and has a slightly higher vertical reach, above her foot. * j.B: Ground stomp. Hits low and will hit on wrongblock, unairblockable. This move instantly modifies Suika's air trajectory, so that if done right after leaving the ground she will quickly land into the stomp. The hitbox extends much further horizontally than her feet, extending slightly past her dress. But only extends as far vertically as her knees. This move will hit going up as well. * j.C: Suika flings herself in air, unairblockable. Hisoutensoku Spell Cards Combos :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'5AAAA' ::Notes: dial-A is Suika's most damaging mid/corner off a c.5A without any alternate spellcards. In corner, may be followed by a c.5a on certain characters. ::*'5AA 5B 236B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: use if dial-A is too far away ::*'5AA 2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: use 5AA 5B 236B is too far away, and if 2nd A is too far away, just end with 2B. ::*'2A (5B 236B)/2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'2A 3A 5B HJ9 J5A J2A J6A or 6B' ::Damage: 2440 or 2318 ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: The 2A doesn't connect. The combo starts from 3A. Should be done a bit far away from the opponent. ::*'3A (5B 236B)/2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2/0 ::*'66A 22B j.2A 623C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'j.2A 5C/6C (6D) 5A 6A 6B/623B' - ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Use 5C/623B for corner, 6C/6B for midscreen. ::*'2B 2C 2C 8D j.6A' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Generally works most of the time, the aerial ender may be tweaked for more damage depending on character but j.6A is probably most reliable/universal. ::*'66a 214b j.A j.6A 6B ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1/2 ::Notes: Depends on how many babies connect. If more connect, then it'll limit at j.6A and you can omit 6B. ::*'J2A 6C 6C 6C 6B''' ::Damage: Varies ::Limit: Yes. If done right. ::Spirit Orb Usage: Almost 5 ::Notes: Depends where you hit the opponent at with the J2A. Damage can vary. Probably, the most simple way to do this is J2A 6C flight 9 6C flight 6 6C 6B. ::*'J2A 6C J5A HJ9 J5A J6A J6B' ::Damage: Varies ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 or 3 ::Notes: Hit the opponent with a J2A not near ground around head level. Throw out the 6C and fly quickly with a J5A upon landing. HJ9 and J5A again finishing with a J6A J6B. ::*'2B 2C HJ9 J5A J2A 623B' ::Limit: Yes. ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Useful combo if you land 2B, which can commonly happen in sunshower if you get a guardcrush. Ex: 3A (guardcrush) 2B-> combo. :Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A 5B/6B 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: 5B is more reliable, omit B's if too far ::*'66A j.A j.6A j.5B 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::*'3A 5B j.A j.6A 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::*'6A 5B j.A j.6A 6B/623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: If you ever land a near corner 6A. Works without CH. ::*'J5A J5A J2A J5A J6A J6B' ::Damage: 3030 ::Limit: 120 ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: Works on Bigger Characters. :Tempest Combos: ::*'5AAA/66A hj9 j5A j6A 6B/623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: 623B for corners, 6B for midscreen. ::*'3A hj9 j5A j2A 6B/623B/5B 6D j5A j6A' ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: Won't work if 3A CH's. If that happens, just hj9 j5A j6A 6B/623B afterwards. For 5B 6D j5A j6A, it only works on a few characters, and timing is tough.